Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson)
Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) is the beloved wife of the Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker. 'Origins' Mary Jane Watson was born to Madeline and Philip Watson along with her sister Gayle-Watson Byrnes. She was sent to live with multiple relatives in New York and lived in Queens. She knew from the beginning that Peter Parker was Spider-Man after the death of his uncle Ben Parker and chose to keep the information to herself. She also made several attempts to pair herself up with Peter; however all failed, but she decided to visit him when he was battling the Spider-Slayer. One Saturday night however; MJ finally met Peter at her Aunt Anna's house. She became the girlfriend of Harry Osborne for a while and later on became the girlfriend and wife of Peter Parker. Becoming A Mutate While on their honeymoon; Peter and MJ consummated their marriage; however what she wasn't aware of was that a drop of Peter's blood landed on her hand and entered a cut on her finger. The blood entered and caused her to actually start undergoing the same genetic changes as her husband when he first had them. The next morning she found herself somewhat more stronger than she was in her entire life; as well as sensed her husband's lips on her cheek. She then woke up and started making breakfast. While making breakfast; she noticed that a spoon was stuck on her wrist; ultimately leading to her spinning her first web. That web ended up in the plate of pancakes which Peter noticed right off the bat. MJ freaked out and wanted to find out what was happening to him. She was later taken to Mutant X who started looking at her blood and found that it was in fact genetically re-written by Parker's DNA. He also was capable of finding the source of penetration and it was indeed the cut on her hand which was where the blood entered. Mutant X determined that she has all the same powers as her hero husband. Rise of Spider-Woman After their visit to Mutant X; MJ was told by Peter to not use her powers and abilities; so she agreed to that. In her spare time however; she started to secretly make a costume that was the same as Peter's. She later earned the name Spider-Woman after busting several small time jobs and beating her husband to the scene. After beating her husband to several crime scenes; MJ started to make herself more well known to Peter. This led to a confrontation between her and Peter; as well as the revealing of her identity. Peter was shocked to learn that his beloved wife was the new Spider-Woman. Despite being the only one possessing remarkable spider powers; he decided that maybe she could help him out against his foes. 'Powers & Abilities' After Peter's DNA entered in her bloodstream; MJ now possess all the same powers and abilities as her husband; ranging from superhuman physiology to producing natural organic webbing from her wrists. Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Secord's Superheroes Category:Secord's Art